


Deals Sealed by a Kiss

by Maxbass



Series: Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha [2]
Category: Deals Sealed by a Kiss (Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha), 新妹魔王の契約者 | Shinmai Maou No Testament | The Testament of Sister New Devil - All Media Types
Genre: Amusement Parks, Anal Sex, Cooking, Dating, Diners, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Female Characters, First Dates, First Kiss, Futanari, Harems, Impregnation, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Public Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Zoo, cinema, male characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: After getting reacquainted with her old girlfriend Chisato, it is now time for Marcella to get to know her new gilrfriends a little better and it is decided that they will go on a date with her which the herm goddess islooking forward to.Sequel and finale to A New Teacher and Close Friend it continues where that story left of. Originally planned as single story but as the first story developed, a two-part story felt more appropiate.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (original) © MaxbassShinmai Maou no Keiyakusha © Uesu Tetsuto and Ōkuma Nekosuke
Relationships: Marcella Highthorn/Hasegawa Chisato
Series: Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059413
Comments: 17
Kudos: 2





	Deals Sealed by a Kiss

Marcella smiles brightly after that kiss when she starts texting them all back that they should meet after school to set things up for their dates and then turns to Chisato “looks like things will be moving but for now I am yours for the entire weekend” The dark-haired nurse grins while she wraps her arms around her girlfriend and kisses deeply already thinking what they could be doing for the rest of the weekend together.

Monday morning Marcella and Chisato arrive together after spending their entire weekend together and they walk hand in hand which causes a lot of talk. They do not mind it at all and when they arrive at the teacher’s lounge, the principal calls the two of them to her office and she asks them what is going on between the nurse and the new teacher. They explain everything about their past together and that they had rekindled their relationship. 

“Well I have nothing against you two dating, just make sure it does not interfere with your work because I wouldn’t like what I have to do if that becomes the case” the principal finishes and both lovers tell her that it will not which seem to settle the case. They are both dismissed and leave the office when they see one of the teachers scurrying off. “Will I see you after work?” Chisato asks and Marcella tells her “sure, I assume when everything is arranged I will have some time but first I got to meet my class before I make a bad impression”

“Be off then and we will see each other at your place this evening” the nurse says before she gives a soft kiss and goes to her office while her girlfriend meets her class for her first day of work feeling a little nervous despite it not being the first time for her teaching.

Everything goes well and then the school bell rings signaling the end of the workday for Marcella who is feeling more cheerful now while she goes through today’s lessons and plans those for tomorrow when she hears a knock on the door. When she shouts that the door is open and they can come in, door opens and Mio, Maria, Yuki, Kurumi and Zest all enter the classroom who all take the front row seats with a grin on their faces.

“So we heard we’re your girlfriends now but we would like to have a date with you first” Mio giggles as do the others. “Well we made a small schedule for our dates for the next weekend it will start on Friday evening with a date with me” Maria says shyly before continuing “a double date with Yuki and Kurumi on Saturday during the afternoon and Zest in the evening and your final date is with Mio in the afternoon and each date starts at the gate of this school” the silver-haired girl finishes and they all look at Marcella for her response.

“That sounds good, did you have something planned already or is that still in the works?” the herm goddess asks with a smile and they each nod with a grins. The demoness gets up from her seat and walks up to each one of them and gives them a gentle kiss on the lips before she asks them if they want to share their plans. Each of them blush bright red, they have not felt like this about someone since the death of Basara.

“I am plan to take you to the zoo” Maria says “and the two blue-haired girls want to go to the amusement park” Zest steps forward with a grin “I want to take you to a cooking class and cook together” which makes Marcella grins and nod. “I know it’s not original but I want to get lunch and see a movie with you that I always wanted to see” Mio says with a slight smile while looking at her girlfriend.

“Those sound like fun ideas, why don’t you sent me the times I have to be here and I’ll make sure to be there on time or you can kick my ass if I’m late” the redheaded teacher says with a smile while she gathers her stuff. All the girls grin and nods when Marcella turns to them “I think it is only fair to say that I am a futanari gender wise” she winks at them.

When that revelation sinks in, they all look stunned with their mouths open which makes the vampiress chuckles. “I am sure Jin told you something about me but he didn’t know that and also I am called the hybrid herm because of the various kind of species inside of me but I see myself mainly as a goddess born in The Netherlands. I hope to become worthy of your love and will do my best to love and protect you all if you let me and you can ask me anything you desire of me after that” They smile and some tears roll down their cheeks which confuses the herm but each of them kiss her before they depart.

“I wonder what that was all about” the redheaded goddess thinks while she packs up and walks towards the gate where she meets up with Chisato with whom she shares a deep passionate kiss with before they walk together towards Marcella’s apartment when the nurse notices something is bugging her girlfriend. When she asks what is wrong, Marcella tells her what happened after the dates have been agreed upon.

“Ah yes I understand what that is about” Chisato says sadly “you see each of us were in love with Basara in a physical way as well to the point that each of us got pregnant by him *sigh* Which I should have told you from the day we met again but when he died, for some unknown reason all of us were not pregnant anymore so we all felt that loss twice. I’m so sorry for not telling you about this but I was so happy when I saw you again that I completely have forgotten to mention that, I hope you’re not mad?”

The redheaded goddess takes this information and processes it before she looks her girlfriend in her green eyes. “I’m not mad since we were not together at the time I understand that you may have looked elsewhere though the pregnancy is the biggest surprise to be honest but now I understand it all and we can move on” Marcella replies and a smile appears on Chisato’s lips before she grabs the dragoness’ hand which she puts on her belly when those heterochromatic eyes widen in surprise with both goddesses could feel the result of their reunion already.

“I am so happy and I promise you that it won’t end like before” Marcella vows solemnly which makes the woman giggle before they go inside Marcella’s home and kisses her deeply. The fey kisses back and the two lovers take a seat on the couch where they continue to kiss before they undress to spend the night together again.

Luckily the rest of the week is uneventful besides Marcella and Chisato spending as much time together as possible while all the other women having sent the time for their dates when it is finally Friday.

Since the time is so short after her work finishes, Marcella makes herself up at school and gets a quick bite from the cafeteria before she gets outside where she waits for her first of five dates.

After a few minutes she watches Maria arrive who wears a nice dress and looks a little flushed but smiles brightly when she sees Marcella standing there. “Are you ready?” she asks and the herm puts her arm in Maria’s arm telling her that she is all hers. This makes the young woman giggle and blush while she takes her date to one of her favorite places in this town while she rests her head against her date “for the first time in years I feel happy again” she whispers softly.

“It makes me happy to hear you say that, darling” Marcella says with a smile while they walk towards the zoo. 

After a few minutes they arrive and enter the zoo. Maria is a pleasant guide and really seems to love animals which makes the day even more pleasant. The girl looks warmly at the herm the entire time who could feel herself fall in love with the goddess with each minute. She could see that the redhead is interested in animals as well and takes her to the panda exhibit where they sit on a bench and they start kissing deeply in front of everyone.

“Mmm she kisses so good mmm I am happy I will kiss her more” the silver-haired succubus thinks while she wraps her slender arms around the neck of the redheaded goddess. Their tongue twisting in the other’s mouth when Maria breaks the kiss “I love you Marcella, will you make love to me as your girlfriend?” she asks gently. “Of course I will because I love you to” Marcella replies while she softly boops the nose of her date.

Maria giggles and then takes Marcella to a secluded area of the zoo that she discovered last year while she was still feeling sad and lost after the death of her master. “Do you see our contract as a master/servant type of deal?” she asks since this was the norm like she had formed with Basara. “No I don’t, I see it as a lovers kind of deal only one step removed from marriage” the herm replies honestly which seems to make the girl smile happily when she starts to undress and exposes Marcella’s cock which she starts to slurp and suck on happily.

“Mmm such a good girl, get my cock milk out and then I will make love to you but try to be quiet” the goddess grins after she had filled her date’s stomach with her hot jizz. “That is going to be tough” Maria giggles before she lets out a sharp gasp when that thick pole enters her cunt and womb “please make me a mother when you marry me” she growls and Marcella tells her that she will before her hips starts to rock back and forth.

Thirty minutes later and the two of them get dressed before anyone catches them in the act which was what made it such a turn on for the couple but they quickly get back in the open kissing deeply before they return to the tour.

“I had a wonderful time, my love” Marcella tells Maria “I am glad you’re my girlfriend Maria and we will be with one another a lot” Maria giggles and blushes “I feel the same way and I’m glad to hear that though I fear I have to go, this has been as long as I could push before I had to go back to my duties for the family but perhaps we will be a family soon” she smiles brightly when Marcella tells her that they will be before they have to go their own way.

Maria smiles brightly when she looks at her where she sees the pictures she has taken of her and Marcella on their date. The one she likes the most, she sets as the wall paper on her phone which shows the two of them tenderly kissing.

“Seems things have gone well, sis” Mio giggles when she notices the photo and Maria nods while she works the books. “It was incredible and I heard something really good” Maria grins widely and sees her sister’s eyes sparkle with interest but the other girls as well who gather in curiosity around Maria before she speaks. “I asked Marcella how she views our contract and she told me she sees us as lovers and our bond is only second to marriage” This makes them all gasp yet they all blush with a happy smile on their faces.

“Looks like our dates will be more interesting and loving than we expected” Zest says with a huge grin to which they all agree. “I like the idea of marriage so let’s all aim for that including Chisato of course” Mio says and they all agree to this when Jin walks in. 

“What is going on in here?” he asks and they all giggle before they turn around and dissipate leaving a confused Jin behind though he has a good idea what the conversation was about. “As long as they are happy and she isn’t a bad person from what I’ve heard” he thinks before he heads to his room.

“So how did the date go?” Chisato asks when she sees Marcella arrive at the herm’s apartment where she was just staying and watch some TV. The redhead chuckles when she sees the dark-haired beauty lounging on her couch “if you keep this up, people will think we’re married already” the redheaded goddess tell the raven-haired goddess who giggles. “You mean to tell me that you plan to marry me?” Chisato asks mischievously but blushes bright red when she hears her lover’s response. 

“I do, I plan to make you my first wife and if the laws of this land will only allow one wife than it will be you with the rest being concubines” the mutant says “or secondary wives if it is allowed to have more than one, I love you so much goddess formerly known as Afureia” Marcella whispers while they snuggles against one another while the dragoness tells her about her date which ends in a kissing session and some time in the bed.

The next morning Marcella smiles when she wakes up to see the beautiful sleeping face of her girlfriend and lover who opens her eyes with a warm smile on her face. “Did we just get engaged last night?” Chisato asks with a giggle before she snuggles closely. “Mmm not yet though we did talk about marriage and you seem to like the idea of us getting married” Marcella grins before she softly kisses when an idea comes to mind. The two of them get out of bed and start to shower together before Marcella makes them both breakfast.

“So you’re going to the amusement park with Yuki and Kurumi this afternoon and Zest this evening so I am going to keep you all to myself for the entire morning” Chisato says with a grin “and this afternoon I am going to move in whether like it or not” she says cutely. “Hehehe that is fine, it feels good to come home when someone you love is there as well and especially seeing that we are going to be parents in nine months” the goddess grins and the two lovers spend the morning together until Marcella leaves for her date.

Chisato however is unaware that her lover has left a little earlier than she really needed to because she wants to do a little shopping before she goes see the Kurumi and Yuki who are waiting there when she arrives. The two of them lock their arms in hers after they pay for their tickets and they decide to go on various rides. After a few rides they sit down to have lunch and the two girls giggle some more while their feet rub against the herm’s crotch which starts to harden from the touch. 

“Mmm I think we should find a secluded spot for some two on one fun, don’t you agree Yuki?” Kurumi asks and her friend nods while her eyes shift from left to right when her eyes catches the tunnel of love. “What about that place? We can act like the puppets while we make love there” Yuki suggests which seems like a good idea to the two others and they quickly get up. 

The backdoor seem to be open and they quickly get inside where they pick a spot in the background. They quickly undress before the next cart comes in and they start to lick that massive dong from a side which makes it grow hard and Marcella moans in delight at the double service her shaft is getting from these lovely blue-haired ladies when the first cart comes in but they just ignore the spectators.

“Mmm tastes good, doesn’t it, Kurumi?” Yuki asks while her tongue laps over the thick sausage while coating one side in her saliva. Kurumi nods while she does the same on the other side “mmm never tasted one this good, Yuki” she grins widely looking up with her yellow eyes “but I want it inside my pussy now, I’m so hot” Kurumi gets up and pulls Marcella in while she rests her back against a fake tree while she raises one leg to give the firm full access to her womanhood.

The redhead smiles and walks towards her before she pushes her shaft slowly sinks into that wet twat “mmm fuck this feels so good” Marcella moans while she starts to thrust back and forth when suddenly her legs get spread wide as well when Yuki starts to lick her balls and pussy from behind. The vampiress grunts and moans when Kurumi pulls her in and starts to kiss the herm passionately using plenty of tongue.

“Mmmm her pussy tastes just as good as her penis” Yuki purrs happily lapping all those juices from that sweet snatch. The demoness moans even louder feeling both her genitals pleasured by these two girls feels amazing and Kurumi’s pussy is clamping down so hard that she is fighting not to orgasm too fast though she knows that the girl would not last much longer either. “Oooh Marcella please cum inside me please aaah please seal our union with your semen” Kurumi moans and begs when she momentarily breaks the kiss before continuing it.

The hybrid herm starts to fasten her pace wanting and needing to fill the girl’s womb with her seed. Then five minutes later she buries her meat sword deep into the human girl’s pussy and starts to unload deep into that womb while she squirts all over Yuki’s face who drinks deeply from the herm’s nectar “Oooh yessss so much cum inside me aaah please give me your babies in the future aaah” Kurumi moans and begs “I love you Marcella and I want us to be together with Chisato and the other girls forever”

“I feel the same way Kurumi” she moans before she pulls out after every single drop of seed has been released into the young lady. She gets on her back and tells Yuki to sit on top her while she holds her still hard pole up. Yuki smiles and aims her butthole at that stake before impaling herself on it “mmm fuck I want it like this aah in my ass oooh I love anal but I do want the same as Kurumi one day”

“Please lick my asshole, darling” Kurumi asks while she stands on top of Marcella’s face with cum dripping on the herm’s chin before sitting down with her asshole on top of the goddess’ mouth who starts to lick that tiny hole while Yuki starts to ride that shaft hard.

They make love for another hour before they quickly get dressed and make their way out of the attraction with smiles on their faces. Their bodies still hot from the love making session when they sit down at one of the benches they snuggle a little when they hear stories about something hot happening at the tunnel of love which makes them giggle a little.

Marcella, Yuki and Kurumi stay for another hour before they leave the amusement park in a cheerful mood when the fey notices the time. “I better leave quickly before I’m late for my date with Zest” she grins and kisses each girl goodbye before she runs at superhuman speed towards the school where she sees the dark-skinned girl with the white hair waiting on her who smiles when she sees her date.

“We still have some time so we can walk towards the cooking class at a normal pace” Zest grins before she takes Marcella’s hand and walk hand in hand towards their destination while they talk cheerfully along the way when they arrive, the pair are told that they are the only ones attending this class though they can use the kitchen as they see fit because the teacher called in sick a little too late to notify everyone.

“We could make use of it and make dinner together?” Marcella suggests and her date agrees and they turn towards the woman from the school who hands them the key asking them to close the room and hand the key to the janitor once they are done.

“Let’s see what they have in the refrigerator and see what we can make” Marcella says with a smile while she picks several ingredients when Zest offers to make the appetizer and dessert if Marcella wants to make the main course. “Sounds good to me” the herm goddess grins and starts preparing dinner as if she is Gordon Ramsay. Zest watches and grins mischievously while she does her part in the appetizer and has something fun for dessert in mind.

The appetizer is quickly made and ten minutes after that the main course is done and the pair starts to eat eagerly form the food on display. “Mmm you’re a good cook Zest” Marcella says after taking a few bites which makes the girl blush slightly and thanks the herm. Those golden eyes widen with delight when she tastes the main course and starts to eat from it like an animal which gets a chuckle from the demoness while they both finish up dinner. 

Then Zest walks towards the kitchen and gets naked while she looks at Marcella sitting there. She puts some whipped cream on her breasts and puts the cherries on top of them before putting some cream on her ass and pussy before she walks towards the herm with a smile. “Do you want to clear the table, clean the dishes or have me?” she giggles and then Marcella watches the girl lay down on the table with her legs spread wide.

“I’m picking you, my love” Marcella grins while she goes between those sexy thighs and first licks the cream of those luscious breast which makes the girl shiver in pleasure when she feels those hot lips suckle on her nipples as the herm slides down and licks the cream of that sweet cunt. “Mmmm best dessert ever” Marcella coos happily while she suckles on Zest’s clit who moans louder and louder until she cums all over the mutant’s face.

“Please make love to me” Zest moans and spreads her legs wide “I want your cock buried deep in my pussy” The redhead grins and climbs on top of the girl and pushes her shaft inside that wet honey pot “you’re wish is my command, my beloved” she whispers seductively before she starts to move her hips.

Two hours later and Zest is covered in cream again who finds a shower near the kitchen and cleans herself quickly before the couple get dressed again before they clean and close the kitchen and hand the key to the janitor.

“That was fun, hope to see more of you soon” Zest whispers before they kiss one more time. “Same here and I am sure we will” Marcella whispers back before they depart as they each head towards their home.

Marcella quickly checks her pocket to see if the thing she has bought is still there and sighs happily when she finds out it is still there. She grabs the key and when she opens the door, Chisato jumps in her arms and kisses deeply before she leads her into their apartment. “Looks like you have settled in quite nicely, my love” Marcella whispers with a grin when she sees her apartment changed with some of the belongings of her girlfriend. “Mhm, I hope you like it” Chisato grins while some soft music is playing in the background while she pulls Marcella in with swaying hips.

“I love it and you” Marcy smiles warmly while she softly kisses Chisato’s lips who giggles and feeling relieved at the response of the redheaded goddess. “Glad you do because I can’t move back to my old apartment since I canceled the apartment and told your landlord that I will be living here from now on” Chisato grins sweetly while she turns the TV on and gets on the couch tapping the seat next to her which Marcella gladly sits on. “So tell me how your dates went, my beloved” the raven-haired divine woman asks while resting her head on the redheaded herm’s shoulder who starts telling her about her day.

Two hours later, after the movie ends, they move towards their bedroom and make love all through the night before they fall asleep.

The next day Marcella makes her way to the school gates to make sure she is in time for her date with the crimson-haired girl. She checks if the small box is still there and smiles when she finds it there. “I hope you have not been waiting too long on me?” Mio asks when she arrives and Marcella shakes her head. “Just arrived two minutes ago, so you’re save” the goddess says and sticks her tongue out cutely which feels so unnatural that it causes the girl to burst out in laughter.

“I needed that laugh, I was rather nervous about our date since it has been a few years and what you told my sister only added a little more to the nervousness” Mio confesses when suddenly is face to face with the girl and kisses her on the lips. Her eyes widen in surprise at the sudden kiss but closes them and starts to kiss back while her heart starts to beat faster as her love grew in that kiss.

“Mmmm that was wonderful, shall we head to the diner for lunch? We do have a movie to catch afterwards” Mio says cheerfully when she breaks the kiss. Marcella grins and nods her head while she bows “lead the way, my love…I’m yours for the afternoon” This gets a giggle while the crimson-haired girl grabs the hand of her girlfriend and they are off to one of Mio’s favorite dining places.

They are greeted by the owner of the diner who greets Mio happily asking if Marcella is her girlfriend. The girl looks at Marcella with her pink eyes before nodding which pleases the woman. “I’m glad you found someone again and you seem so happy, today’s lunch is on the house and I won’t take no for an answer” the owner tells them which makes the couple grin. “Since we are not allowed to refuse I am happy to accept your offer” Mio giggles while the she and Marcella walk towards Mio regular table.

“This is a nice place and the food smells good” Marcella says when the food gets served and takes a bite. “Mhm, this is my regular spot go to eat for a few years now even before I met you know who but I don’t want to talk about the past anymore and I instead want to look towards the future which I am able to again after meeting you” Mio confesses while she looks away shyly now. “Though I am happy to hear that, it feels like you’re giving me too much credit” Marcella says feeling a little embarrassed about such praise.

“Hardly, Chisato was hit the worst of us all and she seems so very happy again since you returned” Mio grins while taking a sip from her drink “even the rest of us who have been down due to that situation have cheered up and we have even discussed marriage though we all feel that if that were to happen, Chisato should be the first to get married to you before us” 

Marcella almost chokes on her meal when she hears that but nods quietly before Mio finishes her food. “I know it is sudden but we all feel the same way and since human marriage laws don’t apply to us. It is possible but it is up to you to pop the question when you’re ready but for now we need to catch the movie which will start soon” she grins as the two get up and thank the owner for the meal before heading out.

The movie theater is only a few blocks away and the couple arrive shortly. There is no one and they get told they can have any seat in the house since they are the only ones watching that particular movie and Marcella thinks it is some kind of luck since the same thing happened last night that they were the only ones there as well. This makes Mio giggle a little and they decide to skip the break and watch the entire movie in one go.

The couple take a seat in the room and it gets dark immediately as the movie starts to play with the obligatory commercials and trailers preceding it. Mio grabs Marcella’s hand quickly and this cause those heterochromatic eyes to look deep into those pink eyes of the girl. “I love you” they say simultaneously before they start kissing deeply and they completely forget to watch the movie. 

Mio undresses Marcella while Marcella undresses Mio who bends over and starts to lick and kiss that thick girlcock almost immediately. “Mmm yes so good mmm you really know how make a cock feel loved” Marcella moans softly trying not to make too much noise to prevent attracting too much attention from the staff here. Then those warm lips wrap around the head of the herm’s shaft and the girl starts to suck hard and deep on that thick sausage which begins to drip pre after a few minutes and only two minutes later it starts to unload its salty jizz into that hot mouth.

“It tastes so good” Mio purrs after she swallowed all that cock milk before she takes a seat on Marcella’s lap with that pole sinking deep into her womanhood. The goddess pulls her lips closer to hers and starts kissing with the taste of her semen still lingering on them while Mio starts to move her hips up and down. “Can’t remember it feeling this good aaah even with him aaah I am hers and I love it” the girl thinks while her thick ass bounces on those luscious thighs of the hybrid herm.

They make love through the entire movie and just in time notice that that the movie has ended so that they quickly get dressed before the lights get turned on a little. The couple leaves the cinema and kiss for a few minutes before they say their farewells and telling the other that they enjoyed their date.

Once Mio gets home she and the other girls start talking about their dates with the herms. Each and every one of them seem pleased and happy with the result while Mio also tells them that she has told Marcella about what they have discussed. They all blush and nod and tell her that it is good that she did though all of them unaware that Jin has been eavesdropping on them. “I am glad they are lively and happy again, I am sure Marcella will treat them all with love and respect and they have my blessings” he thinks before giving the girls their privacy.

Meanwhile Marcella gets home as well and dinner is ready when she hears Chisato telling her that she should put some plates on the table along with some cutlery. When she is done, her girlfriend comes out with food and puts it on the table. They talk about Marcella’s date and when she tells them what Mio told her about the marriages, it makes the woman get quiet and there is a blush on her cheeks as well.

“I’m glad they think that way of me and about me marrying you but that is still in the…what are you…?” Chisato is about to say something when Marcella gets up and stand next to her before going to one knee. Marcella fumbles through her pocket before she produces the small box she bought yesterday which she opens and it shows there is a diamond ring in it. The raven-haired woman’s green eyes widen in surprise when she starts to realize what is happening and tears start to roll down her cheeks.

“Honestly I have been thinking about this the moment I saw you again, my heart started to flutter and I knew my feelings for you have not changed. I am not going to let you slip through my fingers ever again because I love you so very much” the redhead says warmly and honestly “Chisato Hasegawa…will you make me the happiest herm alive and become my first wife?” and Marcella looks up in hopes of a positive response.

Her face has never been this red when Marcella proposes to her, her heart beating and mind processing this before she is finally able to speak. “Yes I would love nothing more than to be your wife for now and all eternity” When the herm hears those words, her smile brightens when she puts the ring on her fiancée’s finger and they spend the rest of the evening celebrating their engagement.

The next morning it is a workday again but word quickly got around about the new teacher’s and the nurse’s engagement which reaches Mio’s, Kurumi’s, Yuki’s Zest’s and Maria’s ears who quickly come to the school to congratulate them.

Months later and the church bells are ringing while Marcella and Chisato stand in front of the altar after they have said their vows and are now kissing one anther before they rush outside where they get greeted by their friend and family who notice the now obvious baby bump that Chisato is now showing as the couple run down towards their ride who takes them to their honeymoon.

In the months that follow Marcella has a few more marriages with Mio, Maria, Zest, Yuki and Kurumi also getting married to the herm as her secondary wives each one of them also with Marcella’s child, Chisato gives birth to their first child and they all lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
